Jesse
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = July 27, Age 283|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 4'3" (130 cm) "preteen"|Weight = 66 lbs (30 Kg) "preteen"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) West City|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Artist Historian|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 283 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Gregory Johnson (Paternal Grandfather) Jamie (Paternal Grandmother) Edward Simpson (Maternal Grandfather) Kathryn (Maternal Grandmother) Henry Johnson (Grandfather) Bethany (Grandmother) Tanya (Paternal Aunt) Bobby (Father) Allison (Mother) George (Maternal Uncle) Alyssa (Younger sister) Katherine (Surrogate older sister)}} Jesse (ジェツセ, Jetsuse) is the first eldest grandson of the Third Emperor, Henry Johnson and Bethany, the grandnephew of Tanya, and also the great-grandson of the Second Emperor, Gregory Johnson and Jamie as he's first great-grandchild, the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the first child and eldest son of Bobby and Allison, the older brother of Alyssa and the surrogate younger brother of Katherine. He's also the best friend of Troy, Mark Tracey, Johnny, Ella, Grace, Logan, Morgan, Debbie and Elissa. Appearance Jesse is a young child and young man of slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet fairly physique. He has light-sea green blue eyes, fair skin complexion and short, messy, brushed fiery red hair. Over the course of the series and movies, he has the fair skin complexion, light-sea green blue eyes and short, messy, brushed fiery red hair, which he's inherited traits from his father's light-sea green blue eyes, fair skin complexion and fiery red hair, and also having his mother's softer eyes, kind demeanor and soft facial features, however, he's has inherited traits from his mother, with combed bang on the left side. His main feature is spotted freckles on his cheeks. Jesse typical clothing has changed a number of times throughout his life, but the Johnson clan's crest is usually present somewhere on his clothing during in the series and movies. As a child, Jesse wore blue jacket with high collar and white shorts, then changed her jacket on blue t-shirt with black waistcoat and striped scarf. For trains in martial arts and manipulate Ki energy to levitate fly, Jesse wore a light grey charcoal sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt with mesh armour underneath, over that grey long, short-sleeve shirt with Johnson crest on the back and navy green belt; blue shorts and blue-white sneakers. As a preteen and an elementary student in Ninjago City Elementary School and the battlefield on the Spencer World at age eleven, Jesse wore a sleeveless white-and-blue high collared vest jacket with a Johnson crest symbol logo on the back and mesh armour underneath; white undershirt, dark grey gloves and bandages till the elbow, navy blue sweatpants with a samurai sword on his right waist and blue boots with dark black soles. He also had a belt with little two bags of Senzu Beans and Green Grapes for need on the battlefield from the right side. As he often was injured he sometimes appeared with plasters on his face, and also like Gohan, he grows noticeably taller (roughly Krillin's height), and also quite muscularly developed for his age. As a teenager, Jesse is grew taller height like his father, his hair grew reaches down his lower back and tied his hair in a low ponytail. As a young adult, Personality Jesse is a very kindhearted, adventurous, understanding, intelligent, knowledgeable, brave, strong-willed, determined, honest, courageous, goodhearted, good-natured, honest, peaceful, pure-hearted, sensitive, playful, friendly, cheerful, energetic, calm, honorable, gentle, positive and a little bit naive child throughout in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. Much like his maternal grandmother and mother in her youth, Jesse seems to possess a playful personality that sometimes got him in trouble in the academy. Jesse also takes after his father as he is nearly always hyperactive, and likes to make jokes. He also seems to be fond of his sister Alyssa and likes to play with her in his spare time. Like his mother, late maternal grandfather, and his sister Alyssa, Jesse also inherited a verbal tic: "Yukō!" (行こう!; English TV "Let's go!"). Jesse seems to be intelligent for his age, as he is seen reading books about plants, which has complex sentences in it, meaning that someone his age isn't supposed to understand any of it. It is implied that he does this to try and gain his father's attention since Bobby is always busy in his martial arts duties. A further evidence of Jesse's intelligence is that he picked up on the fact that his father really does try his best to spend time with his family as well as doing his duty as a loyal friend of the American Team like Z Fighters did even at a very young age. Jesse seems to share a deep bond with Elissa Brody, as they are shown to be together often in the Academy and outside the Academy too. Allison often notes that Jesse and Elissa are "rather close" compared to what normal friendships are like, and she also teases Jesse about a possible crush on Elissa, to which Jesse often gets flustered. Jesse and Elissa often team up together to ensure that Max doesn't end up in trouble due to his gullible nature. Although Jesse is rather obedient, he can be very disrespectful to his seniors, especially his own sensei martial arts teacher Lucy Martin, as he interrupts her lectures frequently and complains to her about not getting any exciting missions. His prominent traits is his desire for acknowledgement with his father's adventurous, strong-willed, courageous, playful, sensitive, honorable, goodhearted, peaceful, pure-hearted, intelligent and knowledge skills of his own and also he's inherited traits from his mother's positive, kindhearted, gentle, caring and energetic personality. By this reason he practiced a lot even understanding he concede in talents with martial arts along with fighting skills, techniques and abilities like his parents to other peers with his younger sister to see the real truth about their parents, their heritage royal Johnson traits, childhood pasts, Spencer family, the dimensional realm Spencer World, Spencer Clan Massacre, his parents' past evil enemies include Frieza, Zaborn, Dodoria, Cui, Applue, the Ginyu Force, Cooler, King Cold, Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Dr. Wheelo, Lord Slug, Turles, Android 14, Android 15, Android 19, Cell, Broly, Mega Buu, Super Buu and the other past villains with Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Dr. Gero and Android 13 from Katie's deceased mother's diary, pictures and letters from her old bedroom inside her closet to seeking the real truth during the battlefield at the one of the Tropical Islands to confront them for the first time. Due to the mockery in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Jesse grew shy and unsure of himself to everything. He is modest, goodhearted and reliable boy, and his classmates and teammates like him and pity. Jesse is very clever and brave, but weaker than some of peers, parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents and great-grandparents, he can`t fight back to children from the royal Spencer clan and Johnson clan were both killed by Mega Buu and Super Buu years ago. Jesse horrific starts to realized the truth about Mega Buu and Super Buu was the one who's has killed Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah since Katherine was a young child during on her seventh birthday in years before he and his younger sister were born and responsible for wiping out of Kaylah's family and people and their paternal grandparents on the dimensional realms Spencer World. Jesse does respects and loves his sister, surrogate older sister and father, but the best relationship he has with mother everyday as having mother-and-son relationship together for years was great, his father is truly cared about him, his sister, mother and friends. He continued to be close with his mom even after his younger sister, Alyssa devoted herself to Spencer and Johnson Clan are just the blood relatives from the start. He is attentive, kindhearted and caring to close towards to his people and Earth for the future. In childhood he was very close with two sisters, but after they were parted their relationships have worsened. Katherine, Alyssa and Jesse speak with each other in courteous and official manner to caring and helping each other like a family. After Jesse met Debbie, Grace, Mark, Elissa, Troy, Tracy, Johnny, Ella, Logan and Morgan, that have protected them from peers, he became a little bit uninhibited and more bolder. Biography Background Jesse is born on July 27 of Age 283 and living with his parents and younger sister and also the surrogate older sister Katherine. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Jesse's first appears as a eleven years old preteen, Power Manga and Anime Jesse is is blessed with an especially extraordinary life force. This grants him tremendous stamina, immense reserves of chakra, Ki energy, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman techniques and abilities and strong vitality, to which also bestows him an extreme longevity. His power level is 221, 8997.000. Also, as a direct descendant of the Johnson clan, he inherited high willpower, and exceptional strength. As a descendant of the Spencer clan and Johnson clan's Main House, Jesse inherited good Ki energy control and a large amount Ki energy manipulation capacity. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Invisibility - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Energy Shield - * Force-Field Generation - * Force-Field Manipulation - * Force-Field Combat - * Animal Telepathy - * Telepathy - * Telekinesis - * Telescopic Vision - * Microscopic Vision - * 360 Degree Vision - * Intelligence - Jesse is quite observant and has a keen intellect. He has an excellent memory, able to absorbing a lot of information. * Knowledge Replication - * Healing - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his parents and younger sister, Potential Unleashed Like Katherine and her mother, Equipment Video Games Appearances Jesse is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Maaya Sakamoto * FUNimation dub: Anastasia Muñoz (kid/preteen), Benjamin Diskin (teen/adult, most media) Battles Major Battles * Jesse, Trivia * Jesse's name means Japanese name (ジェツセ or Jetsuse) is in Biblical the meaning of the name Jesse is: Gift; oblation; one who is. * In American the meaning of the name Jesse is: Gift; oblation; one who is. * In English the meaning of the name Jesse is: Jehovah exists. In the bible Jesse was shepherd-father of King David. Also used for girls. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Jesse is: Wealthy. Jehovah exists. The father of King David in the Old Testament. Famous Bearer: American outlaw Jesse James. * It is pronounced JESS-ee. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Jesse is "the Lord exists". Biblical: the shepherd father of King David. Jessie is also used for girls. The similar-sounding Jesiah is a variant of Joshua. Athlete Jesse Owens; politician Jesse Jackson; outlaw Jesse James. * Jesse is the biggest fan of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Pokemon and Dragon Ball Z series. * Jesse's favorite hobby is playing Pokemon cards, fishing, reading and collecting medical herbs. * Jesse's favorite food is cheeseburger and apples. * Jesse's favorite vehicle is air skateboard. Gallery _boruto_oc_f_s___new_academical_friend_by_luch-1.png|Jesse 2017_—_копия_(2).jpg|Jesse as a four-year-old child 2017.jpg|Jesse as a eleven-year-old preteen and fighter in Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu _boruto_oc_f_s___victim_by_luchi26-dc2rsea-1.jpg|Jesse's early childhood training and exhausted from his friends _boruto_oc__simply_small_akito_by_luchi26-dakufyi-1.jpg|Jesse as a happy child _boruto_oc__young_akito_by_luchi26-dakufyf-1.jpg|Jesse is sad that he's finds out a truth about his paternal grandparents, paternal aunt, Kaylah's family and Katie's parents deaths by his parents' archenemies: Majin Buu Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Johnson Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters References Site Navigation